Unexpected love
by transformertard
Summary: Transformers Slash and Crack pairing warning! : Prowl goes off on his own in the forest for a midnight walk, but he soon finds out he is being followed, by someone he never suspected.. ( unfinished )
1. prolougue

TFA: Unexpected Love ~

by: TransformerTard  
Title: Unexpected love  
series: transformers animated  
Pairing: prowl x ?  
Rating: mature  
Warnings: mech x mech , mature content for later chapters  
Summary: Prowl goes off on his own in the forest for a midnight walk, but he soon finds out he is being followed, by someone he never suspected..  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Prowl drove off into the night. He was heading into the forest to have a walk, to get his mind of some was a beautiful night, the moon light reflected off of the trees as he entered the dark visor was glowing in the dark so he could he got deeper into the forest he came into a small clearing, he stopped and transformed into his bot mode. Prowl looked up at the starry sky, he sighed, listening to the sounds of the night. And feeling the cool air on his into the trees someone was watching prowl. His dark armor reflecting the moon light, and his ice blue optics glowed wickedly in the shadows as he watched the ninja bot stand there in the starlit clearing. Prowl started to walk into the forest. Untill he finally came to the mineing cave where he usually liked to explore.

He walked into the mine, but stopped when he heard a sound coming from behind him. He looked behind him. He had an odd feeling that someone was following him, but he kind of shook it off and continued to walk into the mining cave. The dark one still watched him, smirking as he saw prowl going into the cave, "perfect." he thought, purring as he slowly followed prowl into the walked through the dark mining halls, looking around. Then he came into the open mine, it was huge inside. Prowl liked all the space, it was a good place to train here. And it was a good place to just meditate, because it was so quiet, a little too quiet... prowl thought.


	2. part 1

TFA: Unexpected Love ~

by: TransformerTard

Title: Unexpected love

series: transformers animated

Pairing: prowl x ?

Rating: mature

Warnings: mech x mech , mature content for later chapters

Summary: Prowl goes off on his own in the forest for a midnight walk, but he soon finds out he is being followed, by someone he never suspected..

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Prowl did his streches,and slow motion ninja kicks.

Offlining his visor, he sat down on the cold stone floor, getting into his meditating thought, he kept getting this feeling,a feeling of desire. He kept getting over heated, and he dident understand why.. and he also had a feeling that he was had always wanted to find someone to spend his life with.. but he was still searching. But he had visited ratchet about his odd symptoms and what ratchet told him surprised him. ratchet said that he was in heat mode.. prowl was surpirsed at first but it did make sence.. but he was frusterated that he had to be this way right now.. when he dident have anyone to-. ...prowl sighed, getting heated up again.

Ratchet also told him to be careful because since he was in heat mode, other cybertronians could sence that and they might try to interface with facepalmed, why just why did he have to deal with this..he lyed down on the cold stone floor, resting his arms behind his head. He stared up at the starry sky, throught the open roof of the he started to get that feeling that someone was watching him again.. but he didnt hear anything.. maybe he was just over sensitive because of his heat. he was so embaressed, he didn't want his friends to see him like this. Even thought this happens to all bots, he was still embaressed about it. Adleast ratchet said that it dosent last to long. He just will have to deal with getting overheated randomly, and getting aroused... that was hard to deal with.. but prowl was good at hiding it.

prowls faceplated heated again, thinking about had been staying at there base in the guest room for a couple of days because he had no where else to go. And prowl caught blurr one night dancing in his room to some random techno music, and for some reason he couldent stop watching caught Prowl watching Blurr one time while he was over for a movie, and he said to prowl that they should hook up just chuckled nervously.. he would admit.. blurr was atractive.. well maybe very atractive. His slim frame, and pretty face.. prowl heated up again thinking about him. But shook his helm," what am i thinking? They were so different..and also bumblebee seemed to like him.. so whats the use? But for some reason he kept brushing that feeling off.. who cares if they were really different? And besides jazz did say to him that him and blurr would make a good couple... Stop it.. prowl thought. your processor is just all slagged up right now..

prowl heated up even more, feeling a tingly feeling his chassis, he growled, rolling over to his side. "Not again!" he thought. he started to get the embaressing feeling again of desire.. primus, this was torture! He had never interfaced before.. but jazz told him it was really good and- "god dammit jazz!" prowl cursed, rolling on his back dark one still watched him in the shadows of the cave, waiting for the right moment.

Prowl layed there on the cold stone floor, his head resting back on his arms as he looked up at the moonlight shining through the large hole in the was still thinking, his mind filled with so many thoughts. Prowl sighed, relaxing more he started to dim his visor, starting to fall into the silence was interupted by a sound of rocks falling. Prowls visor turned again, and he sat up quickly looking around the cave. " who is there..?" Prowl said, Jumping up into ninja stance. Another sound was heard and at the corner of his eye he saw a fast movement coming towards dodged,and jumped down into a squating stance. He tried to see who it was, but he could only see a shadow of someone, and glowing blue eyes. There was somthing oddly familier about those eyes. Then the shadowy figure turned in to a blue and black blurr that sped towards him, fast. Prowls vidor widend, and he quickly dodged again just in time. " who are you?" Prowl said in a serious voice. But the only thing that answerd was an evil laugh.

The shadow rushed towards him again, and Prowl jumped at it sending a prowerful blow to the shadowbots head. Everything was happening so fast, he still couldent tell who it got thrown onto the floor,he gasped feeling the air forced out of him when he hit the hard floor. But he jumped back up facing the dark one again. They circled eachother, their blue eyes glowing wickedly in the darkness of the shadowbot zoomed toward prowl with his fist out, Prowl growled jumping towards him with his fists out. They hit eachother again and again. Till the dark one hit prowl so hard he stumbled back, feeling energon coming from his darkone came at prowl again, but prowl dodged. But before he knew it he was hit again, hard. And he was slammed up against the stone wall groaned in pain, looking back slowly at the shadowy gasped as he realized who it was, his spark pounded, It was Blurr!.. but he wasen't his usual light blue was a dark grey, and silver, with ice blue eyes. Blurr smirked, " your a fiesty one Prowl.." Blurr said, " Blurr?" Prowl said confused.

Blurr pressed him harder against the wall, and prowl winced. "yeah, yeah,its me.." Blurr said. "this is my... other side.." Blurr said, purring. "Call me Vortex blurr... its a.. condition, i just turn somtimes.." Blurr shrugged. Prowl raised his visor ridge, still confused. " so you have a dark side?" Prowl said. Blurr purred again," your too cute.. no.. not dark.. just.. more daring.." Blurr said." you talk much slower.. " Prowl said, smiling. "i can actually understand you a little better now.." Blurr laughed. leaning towards Prowl more. Prowl felt himself heating up more on the sudden contact, He could feel the front of blurr interfacing cover pressing against his flushed. It was weird... he would of though he would he would try to get blurr off of him.. but he didn't want to for some reason.. plus.. honestly.. he didn't mind to much, being pinned up against a wall by someone like blurr.. i mean if he was dealing with, say, lockdown. He would be fighting him off.. but with blurr.. he wasen't scared at all. He couldent believe he was actually thinking that way..my processor really is fragged up.

Blurr leaned in closer to Prowl more, purring loudly. that made Prowls spark pulse even more hearing that sound.. could Blurr possably like him? Prowl turned his head around to look back at him, his visor was dimmed again. Prowl gazed into Blurr's optics, they stood there starring at eachother. Prowl started to purr to when he didn't mean to. Blurr smirked. " hmmm" Blurr said. " what.." Prowl said. " i was just expecting you to resist a little more" Blurr said. Prowl smirked too." so why did you follow me here anyway?" Prowl asked. " Blurr pressed his chest against Prowl back, which made Prowl heat up even more, he couldent help but let out a quiet was getting really turned on me blurrs body being so close to him." I couldent help myself, your scent is so mezmerizing.. its what made me turn into.. you know.." Blurr said, wrapping his arms around Prowl. Prowl laughed nervously, " oh so i attract you? " Prowl said smirking. He couldent believe he just said that.." slag yeah you do.. i want you so bad.." Blurr said. Prowl flushed hard, seriously? he thought. Blurr stroked down Prowls chassis, making Prowl moan. " I know you want me too Prowl..your not even fighting me" Blurr said purring. " no,slag" Prowl said, pressing back into Blurr.

Prowl was surprised with himself, when he first ran into Blurr he got into a fight with him, and now he was being pressed up against a wall taken advantage of! He would of thought he would be pissed off at blurr, but he didn't even care about that continued to tease Prowl senitive areas. Prowl growled deeply, pressing back into blurr growled, feeling his interfacing cover slide back automaticly, revealing his hard spike. Blurr rubbed his spike against Prowls aft, making him moan and lean his head back. Prowl hissed,rubbing his aft against blurr growled, getting really turned on now, he turned prowl around to face him. Kissing him roughly. Prowl kissed him back eagerly. It was like nothing else matterd now,eccept enjoying this amazing moment with moaned in toe kiss as he felt blurr rub his spike aginst his interfacing cover. Blurr bit prowls glossa, drawing energon. Prowl growled fighting blurrs glossa with his own. Blurr put his hand on prowls cover, stroking it. Prowl hissed, breaking the hot kiss. " open for me.." Blurr purred.

( this is so badly written sorry i probably wont finish :P )


End file.
